Brother
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: But there was one nagging feeling that she couldn't just wish away, no matter how hard she tried- her hurt that Cyborg had called her that name. Cy/Star Friendship - Takes place after 'Troq'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do, however, own some delicious mac'n'cheese. **

**So after re-watching the episode 'Troq', I couldn't stop thinking about how brotherly Cyborg had treated Starfire. I wrote this one shot to express how I thought their relationship dynamic would have... 'developed' because of that. I'm not entirely sure if I liked how it turned out, but I still think this represents them well. Enjoy!**

**Much love and cupcakes,**

**DarkMoon1301**

Brother

Starfire sat on her bed, staring out the window at the sunset. It had been a difficult day for her, and she was still trying to grasp everything that had happened. She had never thought that she would again come across someone who was prejudiced against her and her people, yet it had happened. On the outside, she showed that she was not hurt and was fine. But on the inside, her feelings raged and tormented her. She was hurt that Val-Yor had thought of her in such a way, and sad that she could not make him see otherwise. She was angry with herself for feeling such things, since there was nothing she could do to change them. She was touched that her friends had stood up for her. But there was one nagging feeling that she couldn't just wish away, no matter how hard she tried- her hurt that Cyborg had called her that name. She knew he did not mean to, but when he had, a stab of pain had gone through her heart. She knew it was irrational, yet there it was.

TTTTT

In the living room, the others were having a discussion about the day's events.

"Why didn't she tell us what was going on?" asked Robin, as he paced back in forth in front of the window. He was angry that Val-Yor had done what he did, and that it had gone on without him noticing.

"She had a few different reasons," said Raven.

"Like what!" Robin threw his hands in the air. "What could make her hide that from us! Doesn't she trust us?"

"Think about all that's happened to her. She's come across worse. Think about her personality. She was willing to marry a blob in order to do the best for her people- even though it hurt her in the process. She was under the impression that suffering through what she was quietly would be best for the mission. That's the way she is."

Robin collapsed on the couch in defeat. "You're right. But I feel bad that she had to go through that thinking that no one cared."

"We all do," interjected Cyborg. Cyborg was the most pained of all of them. He had called her that name, and he was sure he had hurt her, though it wasn't intentional. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Beast Boy, as Cyborg walked out of the living room.

"To talk to Starfire," he called over his shoulder. "I need to apologize."

TTTTTT

A tear slid down Starfire's cheek as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped it away and put on a cheerful face. "Come in!" she called. To her surprise, it was Cyborg that entered through the door.

"Friend Cyborg!" she called out in greeting as the door closed, "To what do I owe this most glorious visit?" Cyborg sat down next to her on her bed. He took a deep breath.

"Star, I wanted to apologize." Starfire cocked her head.

"What for?"

"I called you that terrible name, even after you had told me what it meant."

Starfire stared at Cyborg. Here he was, apologizing to her, even though he had technically done nothing wrong.

"Cyborg, I know you did not mean to call me that name with the same intention as Val-Yor. There is no need to-"

"Star," Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I know I didn't mean to. But I did. And you need to know that I'm sorry, and that I would never hurt you like that."

Tears glittered in Starfire's eyes. She pulled Cyborg into a hug.

"Cyborg, I thank you for your apology. And I know that you would never hurt me. You are one of the kindest people I know. You actually remind me of someone very dear to me." They pulled out of the hug.

"Who's that Star?"

Starfire smiled. "My brother, Ryand'r. He always watched over me, and though he may have accidentally hurt my feelings sometimes, I always knew that he really did not mean it and never would. He was my greatest friend."

"Where is he know?"

Starfire looked at her lap. "He was killed in a battle for the freedom of Tamaran." Cyborg stared to apologize, but Starfire interrupted him. "It is alright, Friend Cyborg. On Tamaran, we believe that though some may die, we find them in others around us. I believe that you are, on earth, my brother now."

Cyborg stood, and pulled Starfire with him and into a hug. "Star, I'm going to the best human brother you have ever had, I promise. I'll never let anything, or anyone, hurt you little lady."

"I thank you Friend Cyborg." Starfire said with a smile on her face and evident in her voice.


End file.
